


The Mysterious Case of Kaito Kuroba

by ThatOneRaindrop



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M, Halloween AU, Kaito is done, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Ran is done, god help them, grouchy Kaito, monster au, ooc hakuba, sistery aoko, spoilers in tags, succubi isnt what you think, too much of a snoop Shinichi, updating everyday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneRaindrop/pseuds/ThatOneRaindrop
Summary: Its been three years since Hakuba Saguru committed a crime. It was not a legal offense but rather against Aoko's rules, her laws. Kaito Kuroba has been avoiding Saguru for three years, his exits were flashy at first but soon downgraded to just walking away. Though Shinichi has no right to intervene, he can't help but be curious why his fellow detective stopped coming to his heists.





	1. Chapter 1: A New Challenger Approaches

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to update everyday for this fic!! Underline try about five times!

There was a lot of things in this world a person needed to know. One thing was all the different species of 'human'. That task was honestly impossible but, Kudo Shinichi could sure try. His species wasn't common in Japan, not as much as he would have liked. It was annoying, to be stopped in the middle of the road and being asked 'Are you a real werewolf?'. Yes, he was a real werewolf, a real pureblood werewolf. Were the ears on his head and the bushy tail not a give away? He let them out 24/7 now so people would stop asking and they just seem to ask more!

People asking him about his work bothered him as well. If it was about how he solved his cases, he would be proud to talk their ears off! However, it was about his affinity to death aka his shinigami status.

The number one question was 'I thought shinigami was a species, how are you one?'. It was simple, like a witch it was more of an affinity. Witches are anyone with an affinity for magic and shinigami were anyone with an affinity for death. 

Shinigami can hone their skills in many ways like necromancy, getting the ability to talk to ghosts, or sending a spirit off. Of course, Shinichi wasn't particularly interested in any of these skills but he learned how to send a spirit off for the hell of it all. In fact, he was just coming back from a case that he had to use said skill. 

It was the middle of the day and he was already exhausted. To be honest, the only thing helping him stay up is his cup of coffee and reviewing species in his head. Well, you can add one more thing the list. As soon as Shinichi turned the corner, someone ran straight into him, knocking them to the cement covered ground. His coffee landed on the stranger mostly but some of it still scorched his hands. Not his coffee! 

"Not my coffee!" He exclaimed, instantly mourning his lost beverage. Oh, that was lovely! Just as lovely as the scratches on his hands now from the sidewalk. The stranger however made a small noise of pain as they stood up. Oh right, he poured hot coffee on him. "Sorry, are you okay?" 

"Yea, sorry about your  _ precious  _ coffee." the stranger growled. Examining the person in front of him, he noticed that he was wearing a white button up shirt and light gray jeans. Oh, he just ruined his entire outfit. Carrying on his examination, he noticed their facial similarities. It was quite remarkable, they could pass for twins. He noticed some smaller things however, like the nearly invisible freckles dusting the man's cheeks and his longer eyelashes. Speaking of eyes, his eyes were a stunning shade of indigo. Now, he could stare into those eyes forever and endless pick out all the different shades of blue, purple, and green that may lie in them. "Could ya stop staring at me!" 

"Ah, sorry! I'm a bit out of it." Shinichi laughed as he secretly continued to observe the man. He saw the messy hair but that didn't interest him as much as his ears. Was he a werewolf, maybe a werecat? 

"I can tell! Give me an address or something. I'm sending you the drycleaning bill." the man crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently. Shinichi scrambled to his feet and began to dig in his pockets for a pen. When he had looked back up at the man, his ears had gone flat. What happened? 

"Kuroba! I finally," a new man turned the corner and hunched over panting. "I finally caught up!" 

"Tch, you got faster. Nevermind about the dry cleaning bill. I'm leaving." The man, apparently named Kuroba, turned to leave. That's when the newcomer, who Shinichi recognized as his fellow detective and harpy Hakuba, grabbed Kuroba's shoulder. 

"Wait! Aoko will come too! Please Kuroba, just one hangout? I'll buy you anything you want, I'll take you anywhere! What do you want from me Kuroba!" Hakuba pleaded, which in all honesty surprised Shinichi. This man, who was so stuck up and had an ego to rival Shinichi's, pleading. Of course, he had known that Hakuba had stopped attending Kid heists and had become more troubled looking but this was unexpected. Boyfriend troubles? A bad breakup? 

"I want you to leave me alone Hakuba! You blew it, face it! Now let me go, or else." Kuroba growled angrily. Shinichi felt out of place, and that he should be eating some popcorn while this drama unfolds. 

"Kaito, I'll never bring it up again, please!" Hakuba looked tired, like he had begged for ages for forgiveness. What had happened between them exactly? Shinichi didn't even get to run more possible scenarios in his head as he watched Kaito Kuroba turn around and deck the harpy in the gut. His lookalike, unlike him, was all lean muscle. It was unexpected to see a punch so powerful and quick from someone who looked like they did gymnastics for a living. Well, more unexpected since it rivaled Ran's punch. That was no easy feat. It knocked Hakuba to the ground and Shinichi knelt down to check if his fellow detective was still alive after that hit! He looked back up to ask Kaito why he did he hit so hard when he noticed that the man had already run away. Damn, he was fast. Hakuba sat up, clutching his gut as he groaned. "at least it wasn't my face. That would have broken my nose for sure." 

"What was that all about anyway, Hakuba? Bad breakup or something?" Shinichi had never delved too deep into the harpy's affairs before but he might as well try now.

"None of your business, Kudo. I'm afraid this is between me and him." Hakuba stood up. dusting himself off. 

"And Nakamori Aoko?" Damn, his lack social skills are coming back to bite him. They were both Sherlockians but that doesn't give him the key to suddenly be into his personal life. "Hakuba, is he the reason why you are so down lately?" 

"I'm afraid I cannot answer. Now if you excuse me, I must be off. He's too fast for me to linger here any longer." Hakuba quickly took off. leaving behind a very curious Shinichi. That was a bad idea because a curious Shinichi will satisfy his own curiosities before sleep anyday! 


	2. Walk in the Park! Or Maybe a Run?

Okay, so Shinichi underestimated how tired he was yesterday. After all the adrenaline was out of his system, he passed out cold on his sofa. By the time he had woken up, it was the next morning. He groaned as he groggily stood up from the couch and stretched, his back letting out a couple pops. Sleeping on the couch was never a good idea in all honesty, or maybe he needed a more comfortable one. He made his way over to the kitchen, stumbling a bit on the way there. As he made his morning coffee, he reminded himself of Kaito Kuroba. The man was attractive, which seemed narcissistic to think since they looked alike, and had a mystery surrounding him. Kaito interested him for this reason. And attractive male who has Hakuba of all people begging? This was too interesting to pass up. 

After a nice refreshing shower and about three cups of coffee, Shinichi decides to take a walk. He usually took his walk around the afternoon but he was up and bored. A yawn escaped from him as he walked down the familiar path, turning to head into a small park. It's been a while since he's been here. The park was full of trees and greenery in his memory, silent and picture perfect. However, it was not as silent as he remembered. 

He had heard children giggling and cheering loudly, as well as excited applause. Curious, as always, he made his way towards the noise. His breath hitched once he saw the source. There, standing on top of the offwhite fountain, was Kaito Kuroba with his eyes outstretched and doves fluttering all around him. He was dressed up in a blue button up shirt with a dark gray jacket, seemed to be made out of wool. He wore black jeans that were lazily tucked into his gray engineer boots. The outfit itself seemed rather dull except for the bright red scarf around the thief's neck. It hadn't even been that cold out? Why was he wearing a scarf. Shinichi snapped himself out of his thoughts as he continued to look at Kaito. He made a gesture and told the children something, presumably to watch closely at his next trick as he jumped down from the fountain. What 

trick did he miss that Kaito stood on top of the fountain anyway? It had something to do with doves of course, most likely making them appear. 

"Um, sir? Are you going to watch the magic show?" a child pulled on Shinichi shirt sleeve. Shinchi looked down at the child, when did this kid wander up to him? "You can join me and my friends!" 

"Oh, um," the detective looked back up at the magician who was now staring straight at him. "Sure!" 

The kid dragged him over and forced him to sit down next to him. For the first bit of the show, he refused to look at the magician. Shinichi never really had an interest in magic, the tricks were practically see through to him and he doubts Kuroba is as great as Kid! There was also the fact he was the only adult sitting on the ground watching the magician that embarrassed him a bit. 

However, when he finally looked up he found himself fascinated. It was hard to imagine that this grumpy, sarcastic character he met yesterday look so elegant and full of life. He found himself captivated by Kuroba's magic, more than he wanted to admit. However, there was also a sense of familiarity as he watched his tricks. 

Shinichi actually rather enjoyed the show and felt a bit sad that it ended so soon. He stood up and dusted himself off, grimacing once he saw the grass stains on his pants. The children crowded around Kuroba. One of the children, a little girl, was using her bat wings to zip around his head. Wanting to talk to the magician, he sat down on a park bench and watched the magician handle the kids with amusement. They climbed all over him and even showed him some card tricks they learned to impress him. Shinichi guessed his shows were common.

As soon as the kids left, Kuroba walked up to Shinichi with a grin on his face. The children obviously left him in a good mood and seeing Kuroba smile like that put him in one too. The magician did and over dramatic bow and gave Shinichi a yellow rose, glitter exploding from his hand with it. The way it popped out of his hand was all that Shinichi needed to figure out why his magic was so familiar. 

"I'm terribly sorry for yesterday! I wasn't in the best of moods and wasn't watching where I was going," Kuroba gave a sheepish smile, eyes darting to ground and back to Shinichi. 

"It's quite alright, Kid. The encounter woke me up more than the coffee I spilled. Besides, I should be the one apologizing for the coffee," Shinichi took the rose from the magician and put it in his hair. He then grabbed his wallet and began sorting through bills, "how much was dry cleaning?" 

"It was about.." Kuroba trailed off. Shinichi saw a look of shock cross his face before it went blank. Then Kuroba had transformed into a, well he assumed werewolf. He took off so fast he didn't get a good luck but, only werewolves are that big. He didn't know any other shapeshifting mammalian that could be bigger than a bear after all. Logically, Shinichi transformed and took off after him. 

Being a pure blood came with many advantages of course. One advantage was that you were the fastest and strongest of your species. Shinichi was confident he could catch up to Kuroba since his family were the only pureblood werewolves in Tokyo. However, Kuroba was too fast! In fact, if Kuroba didn't trip and fall Shinichi would have never caught up! 

"Kid! Kaito! Don't run off, I promise I just want to talk," Shinichi transformed back into his human form and panted. How far out have they gone exactly? Looking around they were in a small forested area so at least nobody would over hear them. Kuroba slowly stood up and Shinichi got a good look at this form. It was bigger than Shinichi's form and was covered in dark brown fur. It reminded him of coffee. He then noticed that he resembled more closely to a feline, but still had strange wolf feel to him. In all, it was hard to describe and boggled Shinichi's mind. "What are you?" 

That. apparently, had not been the right thing to say. Kuroba let out a hiss that faded into a low growl before turning and running away from Shinichi. This time he didn't transform or chase after him, he knew he wouldn't catch him. Frustrated and tired, he took out his phone. His curiosity only grew today, Kuroba wasn't getting away from his questions that easily! He dialed the contact labeled "Wife💛". 

"Oh dear husband, what do you need this fine evening!" Ran snickered through the phone. He could hear Sonoko in the background whining about how she wish they'd stop making fun of her. 

"As much as I love making fun of Sonoko with the stupid pet names, I'm not quite in the mood." Shinichi sighed as he leaned against the tree. Of course he wouldn't marry Ran, he wouldn't even date her. They were more like siblings at this point. 

"Wait what's wrong? Did Hattori drag you to Osaka again?" ran hummed, trying to think of something else that could be bothering the wolf. 

"Remember that university friend with the magician friend? I need her number." 


	3. Chapter 3: Smackdown At The Blue Parrot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I posted this so late and that its a bit shorter than my either chapters. Haha, I can't practice something like this won't happen again however

Apparently, getting a girl's number to find out where a guy lives is creepy. He was going to ask Haibara to hack into Ran's phone or something when he got back but, a guy dropped dead in front of him. It felt like a typical murder, which shouldn't be such a normal phrase to Shinichi. However, it was normal and pretty aggravating; having the death affinity sucked. 

"Shinichi, I'm were heading to a place called the Blue Parrot for lunch. Since you helped with the case and all," Megure grumbled, probably feeling as though he's offered similar things too many times to the young detective. Shinichi smiled, a perk to helping the police solve murders had to be this. The murderer is put away and he could enjoy some 'discounted' food. 

Megure had failed to inform Shinichi that the Blue Parrot was in Ekoda. On the bright side, he got to ride in a cop car the whole way there. Ekoda honestly wasn't all that far, not Osaka far. However, Shinichi knew that Megure must be trying to squeeze one hour more out of his break. Shinichi honestly couldn't blame him since the Inspector had just finished up two big cases. Actually, he believed Megure had been shot and really shouldn't be at work. 

"So i heard right!" Shinichi huffed as he walked into the Blue Parrot. Of course, he was always right. 

"It was an arrow. I've been hit with on of those before Shinichi! Just ask Conan, I was just fine. Besides, it hit my arm. I can at least help make simple arrests." Megure grumbled, he was in charge so why was everyone telling him what to do! Their conversation stopped when they heard a loud scream. Shinichi almost missed how Megure eyed him tiredly, almost. 

"STALKER!" right at the bar stood Kaito Kuroba, pointing at Shinichi in fear. 

"I'm sure you are mistaken sir. Shinichi is a consultant of the police! Besides he only came here by chance," Megure laughed it off but Shinichi could see Kuroba's point. This was the third meeting in a row by chance. It seemed a little fishy. 

"Yea, like seeing the guy three days in a row is coincidence. He's always bumped into me, not the other way around too!" Kuroba growled, his ears flattening as he sneered. The old man behind the bar, looked like a tengu maybe, was trying to calm Kuroba. 

Suddenly, Shinichi had the air knocked out of him. He found himself face down on the floor and his arm being twisted behind him. Of course, Shinichi was strong. Werewolves typically were but, whatever had him was stronger. Though, whoever this was still wasn't stronger than Ran. 

"So you're the one who chased Kaito into the forest! Aoko will not allow you to cause harm to her little brother!" The person screamed as their grip tightened. Megure was in shock for multiple reasons and moved to remove the person on top of him. 

"Ahoko get off him! And I'm not your little brother! I'm older than you! Ahoko get off of him!" Kuroba rushed over to pull her off. His eyes darted to Megure, specifically eyeing his injured arm. Was he aware? 

"Fine, but this stalker must explain to Aoko why he chased you into the woods!" The girl got off of him and straightened her skirt off. Shinichi groaned as he got up. Damn, that hurt. He looked towards the girl and saw she was rather short compared to him. Shinichi's estimates would put her around 5'4 maybe. However, the frightening thing was her species. 

She had sharp canines on the bottom row of her mouth, long as well. They peaked out the top of her mouth and gave her quite the scary score. On top of her head were two five inch horns. Besides her lovely pink dress, she wore a hideous leopard print jacket. 'Aoko' seemed to be an orc, who were freakishly strong mind you. 

"You're up, start talking!" Aoko crossed her arms and glared at him meanincingly. Poor Megure was also scared of the girl, especially since he was in no condition to contain an orc. 

"I just wanted to pay for the dry cleaning bill! I had mindlessly compared him to kid when I saw his magic." Shinichi lied through his teeth. It was better than saying he accused him of being Kid right in front of Megure. "Maybe I offended him?" 

"I thought he was going to be like Hakuba. I see I was wrong…" Kaito seemed to relax a little. He cast Shinichi a small look of approval. For some reason, Shinichi felt somewhat honored. Megure suddenly cleared his throat loudly.

"Shinichi, sorry to cut all this short but we need to go" Megure walked out the Blue Parrot, hungry as can be. Of course a murder had to be called in, right before he got to eat too! 

"Can I drive, Keibu?" Shinichi quickly followed. There was no way he was going to demand answers around Aoko. He had a big ego but even he wasn't that confident. 

"No way Shinichi, I think I rather live another day." 

Okay, ouch! He didn't drive that bad.


	4. Into The Rabbit Hole

Let it be known that Shinichi didn't stalk Kaito Kuroba. When he had called Aoko, she willingly gave away the thief's address after he kept insisting on paying Kuroba for the dry cleaning bill. The detective did not follow him home or hack into his phone. This was not stalking. He was simply visiting but, he was surprised to find that Kuroba was in Ekoda. If he had to theorize why he was in Beika so often, it would have to be that he worked there. Could he not afford an apartment in Beika? Maybe the reason was more sentimental. Even though it was minor, he added it to Kuroba related mysteries(a list that was ever expanding).

He had driven to Ekoda. Ran was hesitant to let him go in his sports car because he was hyped up on coffee. However, she didn't want to get in a car with him since she valued her life. While she struggled with that inner turmoil, Shinichi drove away. Those answers better be worth it by the Ran had screamed at him. 

Shinichi preferred to drive fast and would purposely take longer routes that allowed him to go faster. It was hard to convince himself to slow down once he got to Ekoda and pulled up by Kuroba's house. There was no way he was going to scare the thief away because his car was too loud coming down the street. 

As he walked up to the door, Shinichi heard yelling. He was no eavesdropper so he walked away and left. As respectful as they may sound, it was a lie. The detective knew perfectly well that he had his ear pressed against that door listening in. He instantly recognized one of the voices to be Kuroba's, especially the tired and frustrated tone. It reminded him of the one he used towards Hakuba, but slightly more gentle. Soon after, he heard a higher pitched one, a woman's. Currently, they were too far to hear what they were saying. It could tell Kuroba was yelling at her and she was yelling back. She sounded stressed and worried. They got closer to the door as their argument intensified. 

"Kaito! Please listen!" the woman begged Kaito, about what Shinichi didn't know. Oh, Kuroba just got more interesting by the second. 

"I don't want to hear it! Akako, I'm fine! Do I look sickly to you?" Kuroba huffed and it sounded like he stormed away before he heard a loud thud. 

"KAITO!" the lady, named Akako apparently, shrieked. "You didn't take any of the potions I gave you! Dammit, take your medicine for once!" She scolded him but Shinchi heard how close she was to tears. The detective was honestly ready to knock the door down, what happened? 

" 'm fine! Akako get away. I just tripped," Kaito's voice was notably weaker which made Shinichi's stomach turn. He felt incredibly uneasy, he wanted to know what is going on with the thief now more than ever. Was his life endanger? Was he sick? Why is everyone worried for him? Why is he so angry? What is happening! 

Shinichi was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard latin. The lady was a witch apparently, and a damn good one. The spell was recited so quickly Shinichi couldn't even catch words besides "medeor". That word alone meant it was a healing spell. Shinichi was impressed, Kuroba had a powerful friend. White magic was no easy feat and can damage the user greatly depending on the spell. 

Apparently, the world wanted to prove how right Shinichi was about his facts. The next thing he heard was a thud and Kaito screaming Akako's name. 

This time, Shinichi didn't hesitate. Luckily for Kuroba, the door was unlocked so Shinichi didn't knock it down. When the detective had gotten inside, he instantly saw the two on the floor. Kuroba had blood on the corner of his mouth but overall looked fine. However, the girl in his arms was different. Akako was apparently a very fine looking woman. If it wasn't for how pale she currently was, she would be absolutely stunning. Shinichi easily recognized her species as a succubus because of her pointy ears and devil like tail. Contrary to popular belief, succubi gain life through any type of affection(hugs, holding hands, kissing, etc.). Considering how Kuroba was hugging her, he knew that. 

"Kuroba can you stand?" Kaito nodded and stood up, Akako still in his arms. "I drove here, I'll take you to the hospital." 

Shinichi led Kuroba to his car and helped lay Akako in the back seat. Kuroba decided to stay in the back with her and kept holding her hand. The affection may help her gain consciousness again so Shinichi didn't argue. The ride to the hospital was silent, mostly. 

"Kuroba, maybe you should get checked up at the hospital as well. You don't seem…" Shinichi trailed off as he heard Kuroba start to growl. The thief was faster than him, but he had no wish to find out if he was stronger. Now, the ride was silent. 

"Stalker." Kuroba mumbled as he bore holes into the back of Shinichi's poor seat. Also, didn't Shinichi already conclude this was not stalking. 

"Aoko gave me your address. I was going to apologize for yesterday, but that can wait." Shinichi huffed as he pressed on the gas harder. He swore he heard a small yelp from Kuroba as he did so. 

When they had first arrived, Shinichi had just dropped them off at the front door. He didn't want to waste time and had decided to find a good parking spot after Akako was in the hospital. Good thing he did too, he had to park pretty far from the building. Sports and chasing a certain thief had kept him in good shape but, Kuroba was apparently weak right now. The walk would have exhausted him for sure which was a discomforting thought. 

When he entered the hospital, he instantly searched for Kuroba. He had been alone for probably around ten minutes because of Shinichi's parking troubles. He found the thief slumped in a chair, tapping his foot anxiously. If this Akako lady had passed out because of the spell she cast on Kuroba, he'd feel guilty. Shinichi knew Kid, he knew this was eating him up. He came here for answers but it seemed all he was getting was questions. But that's okay, only for right now. Shinichi sat by Kuroba in silence for a while. 

"Did you call Aoko and Hakuba?" Shinichi finally broke the silence. Kuroba seemed to snap out of a daze and looked at Shinichi with wide eyes, as if he had just realized the detective was there. Eventually, Kuroba shook his head no. "I can call for you, I have both their numbers. Try to stay focused, it wasn't your fault." 

Kuroba opened his mouth to protest but when Shinichi softly ruffled his hair, his mouth clamped shut. The thief gave a soft nod and Shinichi walked away to make his calls. The detective was aware that he just pet Kuroba, which was a bit inappropriate. Usually, it was a sign of closeness but a good source of comfort. His mother used to do it when he got frustrated over puzzle books and Ran pet him while he was Conan when he seemed down. However, that was his first time comforting someone else like that. 

Shinichi opened his phone and dialed Aoko first. Kuroba would probably feel better if a close friend had comforted him instead. Also, if it was someone he trusted. As soon as Shinichi pressed the call button, Aoko picked up. 

"Where are you?" aoko asked immediately. Her voice was trembling with anger. "You asked Aoko for Kaito's address and now Kaito is gone. Answer, now. " 

"The hospital, is Hakuba with you?" The girl was sharp at least, Shinichi could appreciate that. 

"Yes, he is. What happened? Did you hurt him?" 

"No! Of course not. Why would you even-" Shinichu groaned, he takes it back. Aoko was not sharp, just jumped to conclusions easily like her boyfriend. "Akako passed out, I drove them here!" 

"Akako? Why- nevermind! Aoko will be there shortly. Keep Kaito from crying or else." she hung up after the ominous threat. Right, keep the thief from crying. Should be easy enough, right?


	5. Vexing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize for the lack of updates! I update more on Amino more  
^^; sorry for forgetting y'all!

When Aoko and Hakuba arrived, Kuroba hadn't said a word. To be honest, Shinichi was sure he hadn't heard Kuroba speak since they had arrived at the hospital. The thief had just been silently sitting there, staring at the ground in deep thought.

"What happened to Akako?" Aoko had sat next to Kuroba and waited for an answer. He still stayed silent.

"She was casting a healing spell on Kaito and she passed out." Aoko glared at Shinichi, she didn't ask him.

"Akako is a red witch, not a white witch. Aoko would know if she was changing magic." However, Aoko sounded unsure. Would she really know?

Hakuba just silently stood next to Aoko. While also deep in thought, unlike Kuroba his emotions were easy to read. The harpy was very concerned and looked guilty. In fact, every time he glanced at Kuroba, he looked even more guilty. What the hell happened between them.

For a while, the group sat in awkward silence. Everytime Aoko wanted to speak, she'd glare at Shinichi. Afterall, he didn't know Akako. Why was he there? Shinichi wasn't sure himself. It was such a wrong time to demand answers so he hadn't spoken for a while now. However, there was no reason for him to be there except that.

"Are the group with Akako Koizumi?" a elven nurse walked up to them. She was small and jittery. Aoko nodded and Kuroba stood up. "Well, she is awake and requested your presence. Um, she is just fine by the way! It seemed she just used too much magic today. She shouldn't cast for three days."

Kuroba didn't even listen to the explanation about Akako. Shinichi either because he was too busy chasing Kuroba down the hallway. He hadn't even gotten the room… Shinichi did a double take as he saw Kuroba sniff the air. He was seriously sniffing her out instead of getting the room number? Well, he was much faster than the nurse anyway. Kuroba found the room without fail and barged in hastily. His eyes filled with fury, he stormed over to Akako.

"I thought witches were supposed to be smart, Akako!" Kuroba growled as his ears flattened. The nurse arrived with Hakuba and Aoko in that moment. Aoko went over to calm Kuroba down and the nurse quickly dismissed herself. The two detectives stood in the door awkwardly, like they both didn't belong. That was untrue however, only Shinichi didn't belong. He didn't quite understand why Hakuba felt so outcasted.

"Supposed to? I am very intelligent, Kaito! Unlike you! You should be the one in this bed, not me!" She fired back, just as furious. "I would do today over and over to help you Kaito but I can only help so much!"

"I don't need to be in a damn hospital, to be some lab rat!" Kuroba yelled as he hit the bedside. Luckily, he held back so it didn't break.

"They won't treat you like that! Not all people are like Hakuba!" Akako sat up, she winced a little as she did. The witch still looked very pale, she really shouldn't be screaming.

"I don't treat him like that!" Hakuba shrieked. Shinichi watched as Aoko yanked Hakuba into the room angrily. She then glared at Shinichi who silently went stand in the corner before she slammed the door.

"That's it! I've had. We are going to have the talk, now or never," Aoko looked furious and tired. What has Shinichi gotten himself into?


	6. The Talk

Shinichi wasn't sure why he was allowed in here. The atmosphere had turned serious and everyone looked mildly uncomfortable.   
"What are you talking about Aoko?" Kuroba looked at her, unsure what she meant.   
"About you! About this! Everything! Nobody is speaking to each other properly anymore. Akako used to tell Aoko everything and now she is suddenly practicing white magic? Hakuba and you don't talk anymore! And dammit Kaito, you're dying!"   
Excuse me, what? Shinichi had red sirens going off in his head ss he stiffened up. The detective had it as a possibility but he had hoped it wasn't sure.   
"I'm not dying and I'm not going to stick around to hear about this!" Kuroba growled as he turned towards the door.   
"Not so fast, Shinichi hold Kuroba! He can't escape this talk, not this time." Aoko quickly ordered the detective. While questioning why the orc wouldn't hold Kuroba, he grabbed the thief's hand. He didn't want to sit there hugging him the entire time but holding his hand should suffice. Apparently, he was right. Kuroba couldn't pull himself out of Shinichi's grip and eventually gave up. So, even though Kuroba was faster he wasn't stronger. How interesting.   
"Kaito, why won't you just let us help you?" Akako sighed as she laid back down. "You know hybrids never live long. It's a miracle you even graduated highschool."   
"Well, you don't see me passing it randomly!" Kuroba gripped Shinichi's hand. It hurt like hell to be honest but he didn't make a compliant.   
"You coughed blood and collapsed! I'd say that's close to passing out don't you?" Akako sneered and Aoko looked at Kuroba furiously then she looked scared. Kuroba went silent.   
"How long has that been happening? Kaito, please tell Aoko! Aoko just wants Kaito to be okay!" She hugged Kuroba and Shinichi had let go of him. Aoko has him, its fine. Except for the fact Kuroba didn't let go of Shinichi's hand.   
"That was the first time Aoko. Akako has been healing me everytime I even cough so there was never the chance before." his voice was soft as he used his free hand to comfort Aoko.   
"I didn't heal you every time you coughed. I healed you at least twice as much as that. I laid off of you for two days and you collapse! That says something Kaito!"   
Indeed it does, for Kuroba to be suddenly to the point of coughing blood in two days. Shinichi was having to process a lot of information. He was getting the answers he needed all too fast. Kuroba was dying was the big thing here however. That troubled him because that meant Kid was dying, one of the most important people to Shinichi. The times Kid had saved him, the amount of times they've bantered and outsmarted each other were prominent in Shinichi's memory. To think all that time, Kid had been dying. Shinichi felt sick as he squeezed Kuroba's hand. Kuroba had jumped a little this and glanced at Shinichi.   
"That was a one time thing. I'm just fine now! Worry about yourself!" Kuroba's words hadn't put anyone into the room at ease. Everyone was obviously sick with worry and it make Kuroba want to leave. Shinichi could tell.   
"I can be easily healed with literally a hug! You can't! I just need to rest, you need medical help."   
"Akako is right Kaito, you should see the doctor. Please?" Aoko had refused to let Kuroba go.   
"No, I don't trust them." Kuroba sighed and pushed Aoko away softly. "Look, come up with something else and I might accept it."   
"Come live with Aoko and Saguru!" Aoko smiled, "If you did that, Aoko won't bother you about the doctor!"   
"No way! I'm not living with Hakuba! Not in a million years." Kuroba spat as he squeezed Shinichi's hand again. What was he, a stress ball!   
"Saguru has apologized so many times before! This is getting out of hand Kaito!"   
"He went too far!"   
"It's been years!"   
"I don't care, Aoko! I can't forgive him! I won't ever forgive that bastard!" Kuroba screamed, eyes shut in fury. His nails sank into Shinichi's hand and the detective let a small yelp, his ears flattening at the intense pain. Kuroba opened his eyes when he heard a loud bang on the wall. Hakuba on the other hand, had it.   
"Sorry, I need to excuse myself." Hakuba mumbled as he pulled his hand out of the wall. He promptly left the room.   
"Saguru? Saguru wait!" Aoko ran out after the harpy.   
"Kuroba, kuroba please. Your hand, let go," shinichi mumbled. Kaito's nails were sharp and more clawlike currently. It hurt like hell, like damn hell. Kuroba gasped and quickly let go.   
"I'm sorry, are you okay Shinichi!" Kuroba examined the blood running down Shinichi's hand.   
"You are a certified jerk, Kaito." Akako turned her back on the thief. Kuroba opened his mouth and then looked away. He grabbed Shinichi and headed out the room.   
"I don't want to be here any longer. Can you take me home, I can bandage your hand there as well!" Kuroba was already heading towards the exit.   
"How about we go to my place. You should live with me," Shinichi muttered. Kuroba stopped in his tracks.   
"What?"   
"If you live with me, Aoko will get off your back. I have money to buy any medical supplies you may or may not need. I don't care if you're…" Shinichi stopped himself when he remembered he was in a crowd, "I don't care about your night profession!"  
"I highly doubt that," Kuroba scoffed, "especially with how madly you chase me."   
"I do not chase you madly, I only come to every other heist. I guess I am just excited to be challenged by someone so smart and with no consequences to losing. Besides, every Sherlock needs an overly intelligent rival. "   
"Ew, sherlock nerd. I'm Lupin, not Moriarty if that's what you are implying. Not even close to that weird old man!" Kuroba shivered and Shinichi smiled a bit. "But I still have to refuse. You are still a stranger."   
A stranger? Now that was hardly fair. He's been in so many death defying situations with Kid! The adventures they had together, the banter! Did that mean nothing to Kuroba? Then it hit him, Shinichi knew Kid not Kuroba. His ears flattened once he realized this. He was indeed a stranger to Kaito Kuroba.   
"Anyway, we should go to my place. It's closer and we should really get your hand bandaged," Kuroba looked away, as if he didn't want to see the sad look on Shinichi's face.


	7. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: On Amino its called Proposal, Once More 
> 
> Idk why   
It just is. 
> 
> Also this is just fluff this chapter.

The drive to Kuroba's house was silent. They made no attempt at conversation nor even looked at each other. However, this wasn't because of their little dispute earlier. It was because Kuroba was driving. As petty as it was, Shinichi couldn't stand another man behind his wheel. Who cared if he was injured! It wasn't really that bad. 

Kuroba read a mood easily. He saw how grumpy Shinichi seemed and just left it. He didn't want to make their relationship any worse than what it was. Shinichi wanted to scoff, how could their relationship get worse anyway? He was demoted from his favorite detective to stranger in a single second! His tail curled around him when he remembered that, that he was just a stranger. 

"We're here," Kuroba rather loudly announced. He quickly got out of Shinichi's car and walked to the front door. Oh, he hadn't locked it. 

Shinichi got out and closed the door, wincing as he made the mistake of using his injured hand. Kuroba looked back in a moment of worry and Shinichi smirked. 

"What? Worrying for a stranger?" the words came off jokingly but it left quite the bitter aftertaste. 

"Me? Always. Injured civilian is an injured civilian!" Kaito chuckled as he walked into the house, "Now come in before I lock you out, stranger!" 

"Oh? Inviting strangers into your home now? I hope this is not something you do often!" 

"Okay, I'm locking you out!" 

"No, wait! My car keys!" Shinichi ran into the house quickly as Kuroba shut the door behind him. 

"Howdy there stranger. Welcome to my crib. Might have seen it on MTV!" Kuroba chuckled, the bantering lifting his mood significantly. 

"MTV? Isn't that some american channel?" How did Kuroba know what that was?

"International thief knows international things of course!" 

"Of course, that makes perfect sense," Shinichi chuckled as he grabbed his grabbed his car keys. 

Kuroba smiled a little as he walked into the living room. Shinichi of course followed, feeling a bit awkward to be in the thief's house. He just had this itch to search the entire place, every single inch! However, the pain in his hand reminded him that is not what he was he for. 

"Stick out your hand, I can't bandage it if you just let it hang there," Kuroba held his hand out, "promise I won't claw you this time Meitantei." 

"Ah, only Kid gets to call me that!" Shinichi gave his hand to Kuroba and smiled, "you still have to call me Kudo!" 

"But I've been calling you Shinichi this whole time?" 

"Have you?" Has he? 

"Yes, oh great detective! You haven't noticed? That's quite funny really!" Kuroba chuckled as he disinfected Shinichi's hand. 

"Oh, shut up! I've been trying to process what just happened!" 

"You are always trying to process what it happening, constantly!" 

"Yes, but-" 

"I think you are just salty about my driving. Its got your head all up in a mix that someone drove your precious car! Now it has glitter all over the steering wheel!" Kuroba mimicked Shinichi's voice in an over dramatic way, snickering a bit after. 

"No, what you put glitter in my car!"

"Oh detective, I'm always covered in glitter!" 

"That takes ages to get rid of completely! I don't even go near my car after one of your heists because of that!" 

"You have some in the back seat too," Kuroba grinned as he finished up the bandages. "If you lived with me, you would have to deal with that all the time!" 

Shinichi opened his mouth to speak and then closed it. The house was already hard enough to clean on his own. It was so difficult, Ran even has to come over for a monthly grand cleaning. To add glitter to the mix, Shinichi must be mad. 

"So? I can live with it?" Mad, truly mad. 

"What about my test experiments? Some of those stains will never come out!" 

"Just, not in my car okay?" 

"I find that hard to believe!" 

"Kuroba Kaito, will you hang out with me tomorrow?" He's officially gone crazy, absolutely nuts!

"Huh?" Kuroba went wide eyed, looking completely bewildered for a second. Shinichi wanted to take a picture to be honest. It was rare to see such emotion on Kid but since he met his civilian form, he's seen nothing but emotion. It was amazing how expressive Kid could be when his guard was lowered. 

"Well, if we aren't strangers you could live with me right? We've seen each other for several days in a row! Will one more kill you, Kid?" 

"Well, I guess not!" Kuroba grinned before pulling a piece of paper out of thin air and handing it to Shinichi, "My number! Not many have it, you should be glad!" 

"I'll be sure to brag."


	8. Friendly Date

Shinichi leaned against the wall of a run down cafe, the chosen meeting spot of their hangout. He had to go all the way to Ekoda again so he arrived earlier, a little too early. The sun was only just beginning to rise, shedding little light onto the detective. It was a bit cold out but not unbearably so. He was already done with berating himself how he was too excited for simple hangout out and how weird it was he turned up early.   
Now, his mind was on yesterday again. The fact Kid was dying still hit him hard. He still didn't didn't know exactly why or how soon either. It bugged him to no end. It bugged him as much as the fact he was nothing but a stranger to Kuroba. It made him a bit angry every time he thought about that. He knew Kuroba noticed it bothered him. Even while they joked yesterday, there was this guilty distance in his eyes. He didn't care bring it up because of the earlier events.   
Speaking of yesterday, he wasn't allowed to talk about it. One of the many rules this hang out was that they were prohibited to speak about the events of that hospital room. Shinichi may not ask anything too personal, or really anything personal at all. Midnight escapades were one of the only exceptions to the personal rule though he wasn't promised answers. He didn't question any of the rules and just accepted them. Now, Shinichi wishes he made a few himself.   
A little longer into the wait, Shinichi quickly stops by a bookstore. Usually, he'd just pick a book to read but today he decided to get a journal. Since Kuroba was dying, he thought why not make a scrapbook! Of course, he wouldn't call it a scrapbook. He'd call it some kind of case notes. What would he even call a case on Kaito Kuroba? He thought for a while but nothing particularly catchy came to mind. Oh well, he'd name it later.   
Around three hours later, someone suddenly tapped Shinichi from behind. The detective instead shut his book and attempted to hide it away. He turned around to see who in the world approached him from an alleyway and there he saw Kuroba.   
Now, Shinichi felt underdressed. How was it possible to be wearing a suit and still feel underdressed? Sure, he lacked a tie and his jacket laid carelessly opened but compared to Kuroba, he felt inferior.   
Kuroba's outfit honestly wasn't anything special. He had on skinny jeans that were folded at his ankles with a black and blue studded belt and a lazily tucked in Revalcy band t-shirt. There was also his plain black jacket he was wearing and a long blue scarf. Upon closer inspection of the boy, he indeed was covered in glitter. It looked looked magical mixed in with his light freckles.   
"Whatcha trying to hide there?" Kuroba tried to peek behind the detective's back. Shinichi felt his cheeks heat up a little as he backed away.   
"Nothing! Also, why did you come up from an alleyway!"   
"No reason, was just faster," Kuroba shrugged as he looked into Shinichi's journal. Wait, when did he get that. "let's see here! 'Where to start on Kuroba Kaito? I can write an entire page on how beautiful his eyes are alone so maybe I should skip the description'" Kuroba began to trail off as his face heated up.   
"This is why you don't take other people's things!" Shinichi hurriedly took the journal back, using it to hide his growing blush. That was embarrassing, completely embarrassing.   
"I'm quite flattered that even the great Meitantei can't resist my charms, but I should have known since sometimes you space out when you're talking to me!" Kuroba laughed a little, "just don't go falling for me now!"   
"Admiring one's looks and loving a person are entirely different. Though, I'd like you to love me in the friendly sense."   
"We'll see, Shinichi! Oh, and I'm sorry about being late!" Kuroba rubbed his head nervously. Had he arrived late? Checking his watch, he realized that Kuroba was twenty minutes late.   
"Buy me coffee and we're even. No, scratch that! Buy me food as well as coffee!"  
"As you wish!"   
Instead of the shabby coffee place Shinichi waited by, they headed to the Blue Parrot. Apparently, Kuroba gets a discount there. That was fine with Shinichi, as long as he wasn't body slammed again.   
"I like my coffee black and iced by the way." Shinichi slipped into the barstool next to Kuroba.   
"Did you hear Jii?" Kuroba called out to the bartender. The old man nodded back and grabbed a coffee pot. "Do you want me to fix the coffee Jii? You can take care of some other customers?"   
"Nonsense bocchama! The bar is still pretty empty in the day. I think I can manage!" The older man practically pushed Kuroba back into his seat. A few minutes later a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him as well as his coffee.   
"Thank you!" Shinichi wasted no time watching. He was hungry after waiting so long for Kuroba. It tasted so good to his empty stomach.   
"I guess you were hungry. So, can you tell me why you want to be my friend?" Kuroba picked at his food, not really feeling hungry. His ears were flat as he pushed around his eggs, popping the yolk.   
"Besides the fact you are a major part of me getting my normal form back, being absolutely trustworthy, and in dire need of a bigger friend group?"   
"I see your point, but you think I'm absolutely trustworthy? That's going a little far now, Shinichi!" Kuroba laughed, "Afterall we are just strangers!"   
"If I fell off of a building I know you would dive to catch me and if you say you won't do something, you mean it." Shinichi grabbed the coffee and hissed in pain, wrong hand. "Maybe I don't know your civilian self well but I know Kid. I know Kid so well that I can trust him with everything."   
Something moving caught Shinichi's eye. He grinned once he saw Kuroba's tail swaying a bit quickly. Once Kuroba notices, his tail stops immediately.   
"Don't say anything." Kuroba grumbled, hiding his face that was steadily rising into his face. Shinichi opened his mouth to speak when all of the sudden and Kuroba got a call. Of course, he got up and walked away before accepting the call. He couldn't hear what he was saying but he hung up angrily and stormed back inside. "We have to go somewhere else."   
"We only planned to hang out here, where would you be taking me now?"   
"What about the clock tower, particularly the area we shouldn't be in~"   
"Kuroba, you do realize I am going to be a police officer right? I have close ties with the police as well."  
"If you wanted me behind bars, I'm sure you have made an attempt already, Now follow me Shinichi! I'll show you the best view in Ekoda!"


End file.
